Tu vois, la mémoire aussi est une garce
by FrenchMustard
Summary: "Quel jour nous sommes? Et quel mois? J'en sais rien, même si j'ai comme une sensation de vide, comme si j'avais rien branlé depuis des lustres."


**Disclaimer: **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (malheureusement, malheureusement), et le concept du film "Eternal Sunshine of the spotless mind" ne sort pas de mon esprit.

Bon bon... Voilà donc le prologue, concentré sur Kenny. J'essaye de faire un truc pas trop moche, mais bon, le début est pas franchement palpitant.

Rating T, mais ça va surement changer au cours des chapitres, car des lemons se faufileront dans mes textes, ainsi que des termes vulgaires.

Voilà. Bonne lecture~

* * *

Prologue: Un matin comme les autres.

POV Kenny:

Un matin comme les autres? Je n'en ai nullement l'impression... Pourtant tout est comme d'habitude. Ce foutu rayon de soleil qui passe à travers les rideaux miteux accrochés au coin de ma fenêtre, viennent me chatouiller le visage jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient assez dérangeants pour que j'ouvre les yeux et que je me lève; que je me bouge; que je fasse quelque chose en gros. J'étire mes bras, basculant la tête en arrière pour observer le plafond trop blanc de ma chambre. Je ne me souviens pas pourquoi j'ai décidé de la repeindre de cette couleur-ci, alors qu'elle m'agresse les yeux, et que c'est parfaitement insupportable. Je laisse un soupir franchir la barrière de mes lèvres, et finis par me lever, mes pieds nus me soutenant tant bien que mal contre la surface lisse du sol. Je frissonne un peu, ayant un peu froid étant donné que je suis torse nu et que je viens de me séparer d'un cocon brûlant, dans lequel le froid était presque inexistant. Quel jour nous sommes? Et quel mois? J'en sais rien, même si j'ai comme une sensation de vide, comme si j'avais rien branlé depuis des lustres. Je passe une main dans mes cheveux blonds, et avance lentement dans la pièce, rejoignant le couloir qui mène à ma cuisine. Tout est impeccablement rangé, bien que je n'ai pas le souvenir d'avoir fait le moindre effort récemment, pour surmonter mon incapacité à nettoyer une pièce. Je ne m'attarde pas sur ma réflexion et vais me préparer un café, allant prendre un cachet à cause de mon mal de tête terrible. Je me sens comme lorsque je me bourre trop la gueule, et que je le regrette le lendemain, avec une gueule de bois d'enfer. Une fois ma boisson fumante, je la fais couler dans une tasse, et prends cette dernière, pour aller m'installer dans mon salon tout aussi propre que la cuisine. J'ai l'impression de me retrouver planté dans le décor d'une pub pour un quelconque produit ménager en ce moment même. Un second soupir vient briser le silence trop présent dans l'intégralité de mon appartement, tandis que je m'assieds sur mon canapé, me retrouvant face à la télévision. J'allume cette dernière tout en posant ma tasse encore bouillante sur ma table basse. Mon portable qui traîne près de moi se met à vibrer, pour m'indiquer que ma batterie est faible... Et il semblerait que j'ai des messages non-ouverts aussi. Je le prends et déverrouille l'écran, écoutant distraitement les informations importantes du jour. Je regarde le message que j'ai reçu, et remarque que son destinataire n'est autre que ce cher Tucker.

_"Tu veux passer chez moi aujourd'hui? Si ça te branche, viens vers quinze heures, avant je serai pas réveillé."_

Je regarde l'heure affiché dans un coin de l'écran. 13H30. Ça me laisse une heure et demie pour me faire présentable. C'est jouable. Je repose mon portable et prends mon café entre les mains. Je ne lui réponds pas. De toute façon, quand l'un envoie un message à l'autre, c'est simplement pour se donner rendez-vous. Il n'y a que quand on peut pas venir qu'on se renvoie un texto. C'est tout. Ça a toujours été aussi simple que ça avec lui de toute façon. On se parle pas, on se voit juste quelques fois tous les mois, histoire de tirer un coup si on sort avec personne. Craig, c'est juste un plan cul. Pas un confident, pas un pote, juste un mec avec qui je peux baiser quand on en a mutuellement envie, et point barre.

Je finis mon café en un temps record, et éteins la télévision, avant de me relever pour aller jusque dans ma salle de bain.

Une putain de journée normale. J'essaie de me convaincre que ce n'est que ça, mais j'ai la fâcheuse sensation de manque. Pourtant, ma vie est moins vide aujourd'hui. Je vais voir quelqu'un pour une fois, même si ce n'est que l'affaire d'une heure ou deux. Je vais sortir de chez moi, m'habiller et me laver, on pourrait même considérer ça comme un jour de fête.

J'entre dans la pièce encore immaculée de ce foutu blanc à la con, et enlève mon caleçon, observant ensuite mon visage terne dans la glace. Je suis palot, j'ai les yeux grisés, les lèvres gercées. Je crois que j'ai encore perdu du poids, et je ne sais foutrement pas ce que j'ai fait ces derniers temps. Ma vie est tellement plate que je ne me souviens même pas des journées ennuyantes que j'ai vécues... Je décide finalement à entrer dans ma douche, et à ouvrir le robinet d'eau chaude, le front collé à la paroi du mur près de moi, mes pensées s'échappant au fur et à mesure que l'eau coule.

Ah oui au fait, moi c'est Kenneth ... Mais tout le monde m'appelle Kenny. J'ai deux trois potes, aucune histoire sérieuse ou en cours, et un trou béant à la place du coeur. Pourquoi? J'en sais rien. En ce moment, je suis complètement paumé. Et je connais même pas la ou les causes.

Putain, je devrais vraiment arrêter les mélanges d'alcools différents.

* * *

Voilà pour le prologue, en espérant que ça vous a plu!

Reviews? (:


End file.
